


Love is Gone

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: “So you don’t love me anymore?” Suga asked, tears running down his face.“I do. I think I’ll always love you. You were my first love after all, but I’m not in love with you anymore. I’m sorry, Koushi.”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I hate about is that it's the first (and probably last) time I write Daisuga and it's angst. It sucks cause I love them, but I suck at writing Daichi lol.

“Daichi!” Sugawara called out for his boyfriend when he got home. His hands were full of groceries and he needed help to carry them.

“Daichi?” Suga called out again when he didn’t hear a response the first time. He knew Daichi would be home all day so why wasn’t he answering? Suga sat the groceries down and walked to their shared bedroom to find Daichi packing his clothes.

“Daichi? Why are you packing?” Suga asked, confusion shown on his face.

“Umm...Koushi, how do I explain this?” Daichi grimaced.

“Tell it like it is. I can handle it. Did you have a last minute trip to go on?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s...fuck.” Suga could tell that Daichi didn’t know how to phrase his words.

“Daichi, just tell me. Why are you packing?”

“Because I’m moving out.”

“What? Why?” Suga could already tell where this going, but he still chose to ask.

“I...Koushi, I fell out of love.” Daichi visibly flinched at his own words and Suga knew that he wish he didn’t.

“So you don’t love me anymore?” Suga asked, tears running down his face.

“I do. I think I’ll always love you. You were my first love after all, but I’m not  _ in love _ with you anymore. I’m sorry, Koushi.” Daichi was crying too by now.

“It’s okay, Daichi. I’ll be okay.” Suga sniffled and wiped his tears before continuing, “You can’t force yourself to love me and I can’t force you to love me either.”

“You know I wouldn’t have fallen out of love if I could have, right?”

Suga walked over and hugged Daichi, whispering, “I do and I don’t blame you. It’s not your fault and it’s not mine.”

“You don’t hate me then, right?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Koushi, do you think we can still be friends after this?”

Suga pulled away from the hug, placing his hands on Daichi’s shoulders, and said, “I need time, but when it doesn’t hurt anymore, I’ll reach out, okay?”

“Okay.” Daichi started to leave the room with his suitcase and Suga followed him into the living room.

“Daichi?” Suga called out when Daichi was about to exit their home.

He turned and asked, “What, Suga?”

“Thank you for giving me the best three years of my life.”

“It was the best three years of my life too.” And without another word, he walked out of their home. The home they had shared for two years.

When the door shut, Sugawara collapsed onto his knees, broken sobs escaping his throat. He wasn’t angry or bitter, just sad.

Sugawara would never resent Daichi because he knew  _ you can’t force yourself to love someone, no matter how much you want to _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Also if ya wanna cure the heartache, some of my other fics are a lot fluffier.
> 
> Follow my social media for updates and stuff.  
> Twitter: k_chan167  
> Instagram: k.__.editz


End file.
